The Progeny Revelation
by momofletti
Summary: "I believe that my choice to have a progeny does not necessarily correspond with your choice," Amy says. "That is true," Sheldon replies forcedly. But does our hero really think so? What will he do then? Rating is upgraded from chapter 3.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own BBT. I love Sheldon x Amy very much. If their conversation sounds not as intelligent as it should be; forgive me. Review, will you? Btw, this is the beta version. Thank to XMarisolX.**

**Basically I came with this story after watching Star Trek 2009, the intimate moment of Spock and Uhura is so sweet that I nearly cried. In my imagination, Sheldon is somewhat Spock-y, if not more extreme. We'll see if I manage to bring out Sheldon's human side. **

"I didn't like it," Sheldon sighs, opening his and Leonard's apartment door.

"Why? It was a good movie," asks Amy.

"They are turning the most fascinating and intelligent science fiction franchise of all time into one chaotic romantic comedy. I hate it," he answers, sitting down on his "spot". They have just gotten back from the movie, only the two of them because the rest of the gang suspiciously backed off at the last minute.

"Now, now," comforts Amy. "It's not one chaotic love story. We got to see some exploding, fighting and action. Besides, I think Spock and Uhura are cute together, don't you?" Amy sits beside him, in the spot that now has been acknowledged generally amongst their small clique as _her_ spot.

"What's wrong with you?" Sheldon gives Amy his usual haughty look of derision, a sign that he indeed disagrees with her opinion. "Are you turning into one of the girls who imbue a romantic sentiment to every particle movement in the universe?"

Amy knows very well that Sheldon considers science fiction movies as sacred as some might consider religion, so she decides it is best to lay low and let him the rant.

"Penny really has a bad influence on you," he continues, nearly inaudibly.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" she asks.

"You have turned into a party girl. You drink alcohol, consume tobacco, and only God knows what else," he answers, his eyes fixed on Amy like a piercing blade.

"You suddenly seem to mind that," Amy answers. "I think it is good to study human behavior for future consideration. And now that I have found a friend that can school me in that particular field, I find it only rational to make efforts at not losing her." She adds, "_And_ I really like Penny."

"What future consideration?" Sheldon asks curiously.

"For the future, when I myself have a child and he or she asks about human behavior; I sincerely hope I can explain it well to him or her. And since—based solely on my own experience—I myself do not have the required information, it is best for me to acquire it now, as much as possible, with the help of Penny," Amy explains.

"For your future progeny? But I have decided not to procreate," Sheldon says.

"I believe my choice to procreate does not necessarily depend on your views on the matter," Amy answers matter-of-factly, with her usual dead-pan expression.

Sheldon flinches. He thinks for a moment. "That is… _true_," he admits forcedly. "Well, good luck in finding a surrogate mother, then," he says, walking casually to the kitchen.

"That will be unnecessary," Amy answers. "I've decided that I will be a mother by the natural processes."

Sheldon stops walking halfway and turns to Amy abruptly. "By natural process, do you mean you want to carry the baby yourself?" he asks.

"Naturally," answers Amy. "That way the bonding process between the progeny and the mother is in the best position," she explains. "And, as it turns out, I've learned that my body is a good environment for a baby. My gynecologist explained that my pelvis is very suitable for child bearing."

"Is it going to happen anytime soon?" asks Sheldon.

Amy ponders the question for a moment. "No. I do not believe it is going to happen anytime soon," she finally replies. "I believe the necessary condition for that to happen has not been acquired."

"What condition is that?" asks Sheldon.

"Well, I have not found the father of the baby," she answers casually.

"You can just go straight to the high IQ sperm bank. In fact, Leonard and I once thought about selling our sperm. But we cancelled because I was afraid that, in spite of my superior genetics, my sperm would fail to create a genius child. I mean, just look at my sister, Missy." Sheldon pauses for a moment. "In fact, I suggest you consider _her_ before you rush off to the high IQ sperm bank. It will be a disaster if you acquire a sperm from someone whose IQ is just 160," he sputters fearfully.

"That is why I will not use sperm from sperm bank. Sheldon, when I decide to have a baby, I will do it as naturally as possible. And that includes engaging in coitus," Amy states, point blankly.

Sheldon almost faints upon hearing this. Sure, he knows that Amy Farrah Fowler, a woman worthy of his respect, a renowned scientist, a cerebral equal, and a fellow _homonovus_ – sadly – is not immune to her baser urges. The incident with Penny's ex, Zack, had proven that. But, while _at that time_ Sheldon did not mind arranging for Amy to meet Zack and 'follow her endocrine system' (because let's face it, it's just a simple biology) Sheldon was still ultimately relieved when Amy backed out at the last moment after losing interest because of Zack's stupidity.

This time, however, he really minds. _Really._

There was a time when Sheldon had been pretty comfortable knowing that Amy would not want to have a sexual relationship with _anyone_. He isn't really sure when exactly the first time the image of Amy engaging in any relationship with anyone besides him began to make him uncomfortable and annoyed. He recalls the evening when he karate chopped Leonard because he misunderstood Leonard's comment about Amy and his groin. Maybe that was when. But following that incident, he realized that if the right someone came along, someone who was more like her, not even necessarily at her level, but close—like Leonard or Raj (not Howard; after all he just has a master degree)—she might, well… fall for him.

No matter; one thing is clear: Sheldon _absolutely_ minds Amy engaging in coitus with _anyone_ who is not HIM.

And the thought of that bugs him _to no end_. Right _there_, moments ago, Amy said that she wanted a normal relationship with a man, who would engage in coitus and have a baby with her. Sheldon has always been proud to have one of the brightest minds in history: the things he should know, he does know. But for the sake of full disclosure, right now he feels very vulnerable and doesn't know what to do or say.

"Well if that is your choice," he finally decides, "I will have to propose another termination of our relationship."

He regrets it right away, but his pride prevents him from withdrawing the proposal.

"Why?" Amy asks.

"Why? You ask _why?_" Sheldon snaps, "You, Amy Farrah Fowler, clearly expressed your intention to seek companionship with another man. And, in this case, I believe that terminating the relationship is the obligatory response that _any_ man would have when he realizes he's getting cheated on by his…"

Sheldon stops short. His… _what?_ What is she to him? Logically the word to complete that sentence is "girlfriend". But he doesn't think that Amy's his girlfriend.

_Does he?_

**Well? Do you like it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I think TBBT will never be mine. And of course I gain nothing except immense pleasure by doing a story based on it. So, yeah, let's roll!**

Amy just sits there, both hands on her lap, waiting for Sheldon to finish his sentence. Her calm face doesn't show what's going on inside her heart. Her heart bangs like crazy and her eyes shine wildly.

Sheldon tries hard to find a suitable word to end his sentence. It is frustrating to not be able to find one suitable word. He, someone who speaks more language than a Xenolinguist officer in a Starship, cannot even complete a simple sentence? That is absurd.

But what is even more absurd is the fact that even though right now he feels very angry towards Amy, he cannot resist thinking of how beautiful she is. Well, of course he knows aesthetically pleasing things when he sees them. That is ridiculous to assume that Sheldon cannot tell that something is beautiful. Yet he doesn't mind admitting that there is nothing that can make him really think about how beautiful is something, let alone someone before.

Sheldon has always been a practical man. He respect things and people for how they contribute, not for how they look. But Amy, she's... different. She's not only respectable, but she is beautiful, from the way her eyes gleaming like a diamond, the way her hair falls perfectly. He turns around, trying hard to calm his crazily beating heart.

Amy realizes that Sheldon will never finish his sentence. She looks at him and says very calmly, "I'm afraid I have to reject."

"Defend," says Sheldon.

"Technically our relationship is not the kind that requires one's loyalty, sexually. Our relationship is described by boy/girl/friends; that means I am on the same ground as your other friends. Do you terminate your friendship with Howard as he sexually involved with Bernadette? Did you terminate your friendship with Leonard and Penny when they were sexually involved with each other?" Amy defends her case.

"No, of course not," Sheldon reluctantly admits, "but I refuse to befriend with your future sexual partner. As you know, I really hate change, and I do not intend to remain friend with you if you will insist that I also befriend with your… other companion." Sheldon has to strongly hold the building rage inside his heart. No, he is not a common people – despite what Amy believes – he is above emotional common creature, and he will not be angry just because he is now imagining Amy sexually involved with another man.

"Does your refusal on befriending my other companion comes from your dislike for new people, or from your mere jealousy?" asks Amy.

"Jealousy is for common people," Sheldon says in one breath.

"Well, from past experience, when related to emotion, you are just like everyone else, Sheldon. We had through all of this when you felt jealous to your friends because they got more attention from your mother. Do you remember? – ah, I'm sorry, of course you do remember," Amy apologizes because she knows how Sheldon hates when people questioning his superb ability to memorize.

Sheldon glares to Amy. He feels so angry, disturbed and annoyed by Amy's question. He is angry because he cannot determine exactly what he feels. He is disturbed because what he feels very resembles jealousy. And he is annoyed because Amy can tell.

Amy can feel that Sheldon is becoming more and more uncomfortable, and she doesn't want him to get angrier with her. She speaks very softly, trying to reach the man she loves. Wait, love? Oh, whatever, Amy just doesn't want to hurt Sheldon. She is fond of him.

"Sheldon, it is not like it is going to happen anytime soon. I may never find a compatible man with whom I can procreate. I do not want to end our relationship based on what may or may not happen in the future. If I ever will find a man I would like to procreate with, then you'll be the first to know, and I will accept anything you will want then." Amy lies through her teeth. The fact is she has found a man she would like to procreate with. Ah, the hell with scientific term, Amy wants to have sex with Sheldon.

"So you mean that meanwhile you are alone and miserable, you insist to remain friend with me, but if you ever find a more compatible companion, you intend to leave me?" Sheldon's rage has blinded him and he no longer really cares if his words hurt Amy.

"I am not alone and miserable," Amy was taken aback with Sheldon's words. While she realizes that Sheldon has an unusual childish trait, and sometimes his words are not thought carefully, but Amy feels that this time Sheldon intends to hurt her. And she is indeed hurt by his sentence.

"The only reason you are not alone and miserable right now is because you have me as a friend, so you can also befriend with my friend. If you had never met me, you would have been alone and miserable indeed. And Amy, you must realize that I can take all your friends away just by asking them not to befriend you," Sheldon feels very pleased with himself because he can tell that Amy will be annoyed by his words. He faces Amy with his haughty face, challenging her.

Whatever he hopes Amy will respond, he would never dream of how she actually responds. And by how – for the first time in his life – his chest hurts so much just by looking at someone's face. Amy doesn't respond, she runs out his apartment with a glint of tear in her cheek.

**Geez, how does it turn to be so angsty? Sorry for the looong delay. Oh, and I'm so glad to read all of your reviews. Thanks a bunch. Will get back asap with the newest chapter. Just keep drop reviews, will ya. Will appreciate them so much. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks a bunch for all your reviews. As some of you assume, yes, English is not my first language. So, please forgive me if there are some confusing parts. I have someone beta-ing my stories (thanks to XMarisolX, one of the best TBBT authors), though, so I hope it will get better. Please do enjoy the next chapter. Warning: be prepared for some citrus in your mind. **

Amy cannot believe her own eyes, which in fact have been crying non-stop for hours. "Amy," Sheldon's voice seems unstable, worries. Amy holds her breath, for the first time in her life, her brain numb and cannot decide what to say or do.

There he is, the man of her dream, right in front of her apartment door. Sheldon's eyes were so full of lust that Amy's knees turns to jelly just by looking at him. "I'm sorry," Sheldon says. He seems unsure as what to do next, he hesitate for a moment, "I'm jealous. I do not want you to be with other man. I want you to be with only me."

Amy covers her mouth in surprise. She is so happy. Amy reaches Sheldon's face. His face is paler than usual, gives him an innocent god-like accentuation. "Sheldon, I…" Amy never finishes her sentence. Sheldon pulls Amy closer and kisses her.

Amy's mind goes blank as for the first time in her life she gets a very passionate kiss, from the man she really adores and wants. Sheldon is surprisingly very skillful in kissing. Not that Amy doubt Sheldon less than excel at anything, but it is still startling her to find how Sheldon actually excels at this kinda sorta thing.

Amy closes her eyes, not wanting to miss every single moment happening. She can feel everything much more intensely now she closes her eyes. Sheldon smells like baby powder as usual, with a little bit of musky flavor from his aftershave.

The need of air breaks them apart. Amy pants and looks up to Sheldon, searching for disappointment, regret, or anything else he may feel, but there're no such things. Sheldon's blue eyes are gleaming. And he is smiling to her, a smile like she means the world to him.

Sheldon doesn't say a word and starts to kiss her again, this time more passionately. Sheldon licks Amy's tongue bravely and Amy feels her knees melt to the ground. Her body responds so badly and she feels a burning sensation in all of her woman's parts. She unconsciously pulls her body closer to Sheldon's, her breasts tense as they brush Sheldon's upper body. Amy has never been so aroused in all of her lifetime.

And what Sheldon is doing is not helping to cool down her frantic arousal. He touches Amy's bottom with both hands and grabbing them, pulling them up, forcing Amy to tiptoe so that placing his hardening genitalia in front of Amy's genitalia. Amy moans unconsciously, tortured happily by Sheldon's caress.

Sheldon doesn't loosen his caressing. He moves both of his hands up and down, making frictions to their intimate parts. He pushes Amy to the wall, making her trapped between the wall and him. He continues to kiss her, this time placing butterfly kisses along her left ear and neckline. Amy can only moan and repeatedly saying Sheldon's name over and over. "Oh Sheldon, oh…"

Sheldon's right hand notoriously travels to her right breast, caressing softly her already budding nipple from out of her top. "This is your second base, Amy," he says, almost out of breath. "Should I continue?" he asks rhetorically.

"Yes. Oh, yes!" Amy moans frantically, afraid that he may stop.

Sheldon licks Amy's back of the left ear, sending shivers through her spine. Amy's body shivers like crazy as Sheldon unbuttons her top and slips his hand through the fabric, toward her breast. He caresses her right breast and Amy screams in pleasure. Sheldon's left hand does not stay idle. He caresses Amy's inner thigh, feeling the soft fabric of her damp underwear. He slips two of his finger inside her wet vagina and strokes her clitoris gently, feeling Amy's body responds in a way he knows exactly it has never been before. Sheldon's finger inside her vagina, Sheldon's finger fondling her nipple and his hot butterfly kisses and biting alongside her neckline make Amy so hot and she cannot hold any longer.

"Oh, Sheldon, please. Please, don't stop" Amy pleads. "Oh, aaagh!" She screams as she achieves her orgasm, slowly loses her footing and limply drops to the floor.

Sheldon, still standing, mercilessly looks at the embarrassed and blushing Amy; a smirk of fatal pleasure is on his lips. Sheldon carries Amy bridal style to her room.

"Oh, what…" Amy, still blushing and cannot think straight tries to protest.

"I'm not done yet," Sheldon whispers to Amy's sensitive ear.

He puts Amy down in her bed and strips naked. He joins Amy in the bed and starts to undress her. Amy caresses Sheldon's bare chest, inhales his innocent yet intoxicating scent. Never in her life has Amy encountered a man who's so innocent yet alluring, sexy, and dangerous at the same time. But there he is, her very own Sheldon Cooper, the only man she has ever loved, she loves and she will always love.

Sheldon shivers a little from Amy's touch. Both of them are naked now and Sheldon push her to lie down. His eyes are straight to Amy's as both of them freeze to grasp what may come next, the end to their chastity.

"I'm sorry Amy," Sheldon whispers as he starts to enter Amy. Amy gasps, being not ready for the brute force of his erected manhood toward her hymen. Sheldon continues to ravish her, brutally, as if it was her fault for making him virgin for the last 29 years. But Amy doesn't mind. All of her willpower has gone and she is ready to accept anything Sheldon has to offer.

Amy screams a little since the pain is so harsh, a glint of tear escapes to her cheek. Sheldon sees it. "I won't stop Amy," he says ruthlessly. "I don't want you to stop," says Amy, trying hard to hold back her tears. "Liar," Sheldon responds.

He continues to have his way with Amy. His hands massage both of Amy's breasts, fondling forcefully yet playfully her swollen nipples. Sheldon bents his head, still not losing his speed, sucking one of Amy's nipple, licking it as if it is the tastiest thing in the world. Amy can only search effortlessly for something to divert her nearly blowing head.

Suddenly Sheldon stops abruptly. "Sheldon, wha-" Before Amy finishes her sentence, Sheldon pull her hand and making her bent in front of him. He folds one of Amy's hands behind her back with one of his hand, while his other hand grabs her pelvic, helping him to position himself to come to Amy from behind.

Sheldon starts over with more force. Amy gasps and moans. Her hand that Sheldon holds feels numb and all of her body feels like it's ready to blow into pieces. Sheldon's pace becomes slower as his release is nearing. He releases Amy's hand and hugs Amy's body from behind, still thrusting with smaller power. His breath is irregular. He shoves Amy's hair to one side of her shoulders; his bare chest is glued to Amy's back so that Amy can feel his maddening heart beat. Sheldon whispers sensually into Amy's ear, "I love you, Amy Farrah Fowler." Then he moves with more power as Amy, sensually seduced by his words, gives up to a more powerful orgasm than the first one, moaning like a wolf.

Amy's inner vagina's wall clenches like crazy, surrounding Sheldon's nearing boiling point of genitalia. He thrusts and releases his very first orgasm inside a woman's womb.

Amy gasps, suddenly awake. She is confused and disoriented. Her woman part is still clenching from her dream as she gains the realization that Sheldon was never there. Amy looks around and found her usual one sized bed, her usual well-groomed room, her usual prim bed sheet and blanket, and her usual self in her old pajama. There is no Sheldon, there was never Sheldon.

Amy chuckles a little, realizing that she has dreamed all about it. One tear escapes her eye, the others follow, and then Amy gives up to the temptation to cry.

**Yes dear readers, it was all just a dream. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Woohoo! I'm on fire, yeah! TBBT is not mine, yeah! Let's roll, yeah!**

It has been two weeks since Amy and Sheldon 'broke up'. Sheldon didn't contact her since then, and Amy is too scared to contact him first. Neither Penny nor Bernadette contacted her, too, so Amy assumes that everyone, except her, is happy now she's no longer part of their life.

Why wouldn't they be happy? Amy thinks. As far as I know, I was only a disturbance for all of them. It was just like what Sheldon had said; Amy was there just because of Sheldon. Now that she and Sheldon are no longer friends, Sheldon's friends, including Penny and Bernadette, don't have to play nice to Amy.

Amy has always known that she is different from the likes or Penny and Bernadette anyway. So, just like Sesame Street says: This one is different, so this one will die alone.

Amy thinks for a moment why in the first place was she offended by Sheldon's remark that she is alone and miserable. She IS alone and miserable. She feels so stupid, believing that maybe Sheldon will feel jealous about her wanting to copulate with other man. Sheldon doesn't jealous, he is just annoyed because Amy is just the same as Penny and Bernadette, a stupid hallucinating girl. Well, Penny and Bernadette are not hallucinating; they do have men acting crazy all over them.

And who on earth did she try to convince that she can have a man who wants to copulate with her? Amy chuckles bitterly, biting her lower lip.

Now that she no longer has the right to contact Penny, Bernadette, Sheldon and the rest of the gang, Amy decides to be more careful. There are no other persons she can call if she's drunk, so she gets back to the way she was before Sheldon. Alone, strict, and straight headed.

Amy walks slowly along the supermarket's hallway. She pushes her empty cart through frozen meat section and stops at the fruit and vegie's section. She decides to make salad and tuna for her dinner, with some cold milk. After dinner she will play harp and go to bed early, the routine she had before she started to have a real life.

Amy stretches her hand to get the only salad dressing left on the shelf while a man's hand stretches at the same time. Their hand brush and Amy spontaneously draws hers. "I'm sorry," she apologizes automatically.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the man speaks. "Please take it, Miss," he adds.

"No. I'm fine. Please take it," Amy says. She rushes to go without looking to the man's face.

"Ames? Amy Farrah Fowler?" The man surprisingly calls Amy.

Amy looks up to the man's face. "Hi! It's me Peter!" he says happily.

"Oh, hi, Peter," Amy says calmly. All the memories she doesn't want to remember rush back to her head. Peter is Amy's first crush. He was a basketball player in her high school. She once thought of him as her friend, but of course, like others 'friends' she had, he ended up hurting her.

But now is not high school. Even though Amy hasn't changed very much from high school, but she thinks Peter has. Amy tries to smile. "How are you?" asks Peter.

"Oh, I'm fine," answers Amy. Peter has changed quite a lot since high school. He wears formal suit and now has sharp and intelligent eyes rather than wild and energetic ones he used to have back in high school. He also seems kind.

Amy doesn't want to drag the meeting since she has felt awkward around Peter. She seems out of place talking to someone like Peter. "What do you do now?" Peter asks. Amy cannot really tell if Peter knows she is uncomfortable, but decides to drag their meeting anyways; or Peter doesn't realize she is uncomfortable.

"I – I got to go. Nice meeting you, Peter," Amy hates herself for being back to her old timid and scaredy-cat self. But Peter is someone from that very time, the most miserable time of Amy's life. Peter was a man that almost destroyed her.

"Ames, wait!" Peter catches Amy's hand before she manages to go. "Please, I would like to have a drink with you. Please," he pleads. Surprised, Amy spontaneously squeals.

Two of the supermarket's crews come rushing to their spot hearing Amy's distressed voice. Amy is so embarrassed and explains to the crews that she was just surprised because her old friend surprised her.

"I'm-I'm really sorry, Peter," Amy says embarrassedly. Peter makes her feels like her 15 years old self who felt unwanted and isolated. Well, thinking about it thoroughly, Amy always feels that way. Not at the times she was with Sheldon and the gang, but now she's no longer part of the gang, she starts to feel that way again.

"No, I'm sorry that I've scared you," Peter smiles, and his smile turn mischievous. "But…" he says, "I think you owe me for that."

Amy looks up to him, confused. "Oh right," she says. "Well, I can at least pay for your grocery," she speaks. It is a non-optional social convention to at least pay for someone's grocery when I unintentionally embarrass them in public, Amy thinks.

"Really, Ames, you are exactly the same as the way you were in high school." Peter shakes his head, slightly amazed.

Amy cannot tell if that's a compliment or a jibe. "Well…" she stops, doesn't really know how to respond.

"That's a compliment," Peter hurriedly responds. Amy cannot believe if that's truly a compliment; that she is still the same quirky, nerd girl. No fair, she doesn't even like geek stuffs. It's no wonder Sheldon doesn't feel any emotions towards her.

He must think of me as one of the guys, Amy thinks.

"Well, thank you," Amy responds.

"But, I don't need you to pay for my groceries," he says.

"Well, I am aware that now you have reached a certain position in your life where you no longer need anyone to pay for groceries. But I can't think of anything more suitable at this time on how I can make up to my foolishness," Amy says.

"You even still sound the same," Peter smiles become wider. "And I have one thing in my mind that can totally make up your little debt," he says.

"What is that?" asks Amy.

"I will pay for your groceries and you will allow me to treat you to a coffee," he says.

"I don't think that is a fair deal," Amy titles her head a little, trying to grasp the offer Peter made, which absolutely – according to her – was a loss on Peter's side. "I can at least treat you to a coffee," she offers, completely forgets that she should be avoiding him.

"A man should pay when he asks a lady to go drink or eat with him," Peter clearly knows Amy well enough to anticipate that she has a set of thought that is different from other girls.

Amy looks at Peter and asks, "Is it a non-optional social convention? As in you have to offer beverage to someone visiting your place?"

"Yeah, sure," Peter completely agrees.

"But I will still owe you then," Amy is not satisfied with the arrangement.

"We can forget about it for now," he says.

Amy ponders for a while and then nods in agreement, albeit still reluctant to go. "Great. I know a cozy place just across the street," Peter says happily.

Peter insists on paying for Amy's groceries, because 'it will be a shame for a man who doesn't do it'. Although Amy disagree and thinks that a fine man can pay only for his groceries, but she is an open minded girl and can accept new ideas, so she doesn't protest.

Peter brings Amy to a small coffee shop in one corner of the street. Amy lives in the neighborhood, but she never pays attention about places like coffee shops, so she is surprised to see such a lovely place in walking distance from her apartment.

After a nice waiter serves them (pumpkin latte and pumpkin pie for Amy; black coffee and scone for Peter) and bids them 'a good time', they stars to chat. "So, what do you do, Ames?" Peter asks.

"I'm a neurobiologist," Amy answers. "What about you?"

"I'm the new anchor in Station One. Just got transferred from DC," he explains. "Do you live around here? My apartment is just across the block, you see, the one with bamboo trees near the gates."

Amy is surprised to find that Peter lives three blocks away from her apartment. "Yes, mine is three blocks away. The building with pink canopy," Amy answers.

"Cool. We will be neighbor. We can hang out together all the time," says Peter, smiling. Amy just smiles back. She understands when people just act nice. There is no way Peter needs or wants to really hang out with the likes of Amy. Just like when they were in high school. A sharp painful memory rushes to Amy's brain. She feels a little dizzy, but tries to shoo it away because she doesn't want to act like an impolite kid. After all, high school was long over.

"So, any boyfriend?" asks Peter.

Amy shakes her head slowly. Peter's question makes her remember Sheldon and how much she has grown to love him. Now she cannot even say that he's her kinda-sorta boyfriend any more. Not even her boy/friend.

"Amy!" Amy is surprised hearing a familiar voice calling for her. Not very long Penny and Bernadette walk through the door inside the coffee shop.

"Ames, what happened to you? It's been two weeks. How come you don't tell us you've been back from DC? And who is it?" Penny says loudly all the sentences in one breath, leans in Amy's chair and smiles oh-so-sweetly to Peter.

"Peter, Penny and Bernadette. Penny and Bernadette, Peter," Amy introduces them.

"Hi, Peter," Penny and Bernadette greet. "Hi," Peter greets them. Penny and Bernadette cannot hide their amazement to Peter who is very handsome, tall, with dark hair and well-built body.

"Please join us," Amy says.

"Are you on a date?" asks Penny.

"No, of course not," Amy hurriedly responses. She is so happy to see Penny and Bernadette and slowly loosens up. They chat happily together.

Penny eyes Peter and her sixth sense for romance can tell that Peter has a thing for Amy. Poor Sheldon doesn't have a chance, she thinks. But on the side of table, Amy seems purely doesn't realize that her handsome companion glances lusting hints towards her.

"Ames was so kind and cool back in high school," Peter explains to Penny and Bernadette. "I bet she is until now," he adds.

"Oh, yes, she is," Bernadette responses happily. "By the way, why didn't you contact us when you got back Amy?" asks Bernadette.

"I never went anywhere," says Amy.

"What? But Sheldon told us that you went to some seminar in DC. What's the deal? What happened since two weeks ago?" Penny asks confusedly.

"Sheldon told you that?" asks Amy. "Well, that was not what happened. He was angry with me and ended our relationship. And he also said that he would forbid all of you from befriending me. So that's why I didn't contact you. I thought that all of you have ended up hating me." Amy explains.

"What?" Penny tries hard to calm her revolting mind. Both of her and Bernadette look at Peter, who seems at lost to what is happening.

But Peter wasn't at lost at all. "Sheldon was your boyfriend?" he asks.

"No. We were just friend," answers Amy. But her painful eyes completely betray her.

Peter looks at Amy and Bernadette. "I don't know what they were. They were kinda… unique, if you know what I mean," Penny says, shrugging.

Peter nods understandingly. If Amy is still the same girl he knew back in high school, he certainly knows for sure what Penny meant. He is intrigued, by the way, about this Sheldon guy.

"Why did you fight anyway?" asks Penny.

Amy glances towards Peter, frankly uncomfortable to tell Penny and Bernadette about that matter. "Maybe we should talk about it later," Bernadette says.

"Well, it's been very nice to meet you, Amy," Peter holds Amy's hand and stands up. "Ladies," he nods to Penny and Bernadette. "Can I call you sometimes?" he asks Amy.

"Oh, yes of course," Amy is a little stunned by the touch. Peter waits. "I think you should give him your number," Penny elbows Amy.

"Oh-oh, yes. I'm sorry," Amy stutters. Penny hands a pen and Amy writes her number and email address on a paper napkin.

"I will call you," he promises and walks out of the coffee shop.

Penny and Bernadette watches Peter walking away until he disappears from their sight. "Oh, wow!" Bernadette sighs.

"Yeah, you don't see many of that," Penny says, exhales, and sips her latte.

"I think he likes you, Amy," Bernadette says in her gossipish way.

"No, no, no way," Amy shakes her head and hands.

"So, what's happened?" Penny asks. Amy tells them the entire story.

"That little…" Penny is so furious because Sheldon jeopardized Amy's relationship with her and Bernadette in order to gain advantage of his stupidity and selfishness.

But she knows that the only way to get back to Sheldon is by playing his game. And if she is still the same Penny that can – figuratively – smell pssion from miles away, they have just the man that can actually beats Sheldon to pulp – figuratively and literally.

**Why a whole new character? Because I think there should be some normal people out there who can actually like Amy. I mean Sheldon got girls who want to jump his bone in some events (even though he didn't realize nor care). So why can't Amy?**

**Of course I know this chapter is kinda boring because there's no Sheldon-Amy interaction. And I don't think I managed to bring out Peter as Sheldon's worthy rival just right. So, please dear readers, constructive critics are always warmly welcomed. **

**Ps: Just pretend that the Flaming Spittoon Acquisition never happened in my TBBT universe. I love the episode, but it will clash with my story. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all reviews! The fifth chapter is in the house. Enjoy! Not mine 3x.**

Amy is so happy because today she will play host to Penny and Bernadette. Since Amy is still reluctant to go to Penny's apartment, because of her fear of meeting Sheldon, the girls agreed to move their meeting point to Amy's place.

Penny doesn't seem to enjoy their last Twister game, and Bernadette had difficulties playing Twister, so Amy thinks they will just enjoy the night chatting, eating and drinking and maybe later they can comb each other's hair and do make over. Amy can play harp for them if they'd like it.

Since morning Amy's been busy preparing snacks and dinner for Penny and Bernadette. It's Saturday night and Amy realize that Penny and Bernadette must sacrifice their time with the boys – especially Bernadette – to be with Amy.

Amy never intends to make Penny and Bernadette choose between her and the boys. And she feels terrible that her breaking up as friend with Sheldon has such an impact to Penny and Bernadette.

Amy told Penny and Bernadette that they don't have to feel oblige to hang out with her. But both were furious and said that they didn't feel hanging out with her as an obligation; that they love hanging out with her. Amy was so touched and happy; she cried.

So Amy spent a lot of time to serve her only two friends the best she can. Of course they can just order take-out dinner, but Amy wants the best, and one thing she is sure is that her cooking skill is excellent. Sheldon can be so happy if I were his wife, Amy thinks. She then curses herself for thinking such an absurd thing.

Her small apartment smells like mashed potato and roast beef. She checks on her vegetable soup to make sure it turns out just right. Amy enjoys cooking very much and loves to try new recipes. But today is not the day to try new recipes. She really cannot afford a failed cooking. That's why she goes with the classic.

She is in the middle of whisking the egg for the blueberry cheesecake dough when she hears someone knocking her apartment door. Amy is surprised since Penny and Bernadette will not be here for three more hours and she seldom gets guests.

"Who is it?" Amy shouts.

"It's Peter," shouts the man from outside.

Amy is terrified. What is Peter doing in her apartment? It occurs to Amy to ignore Peter, but it is a rude thing and she at least can offer him drink.

"Yes, Peter," Amy open the door and greets him.

"Hi, Ames," Peter smiles. "Rough day at the kitchen? Or are you cooking with someone?" Peter intrigued by Amy's appearance. Amy does a pigtail to her hair, but some has loosened free. She doesn't wear her usual cardigan and skirt, but casual t-shirt, skirt and a cooking apron. Her face is glowing and there is some white dough on her left cheek. And she doesn't wear her glasses. She looks so yummy to be eaten, Peter thinks shamelessly.

"No, I'm cooking alone," answers Amy.

"Is there a special guest coming?" Peter tries to sound nonchalant, but he thinks he fails to hide a jealous tone at the thought of Amy cooking with so much effort for a man.

"Yes, Penny and Bernadette are coming," she says. Peter involuntarily sighs relieved. "Do you want to come, Peter?" Amy asks.

Peter sees through Amy's eyes, where she really hopes Peter would say no. But Amy indebted him, and for some reason he resent the fact that Amy seems afraid of him. She is afraid of him like he has ever hurt her, while in fact she is the one who hurt him a long time ago.

When they met a few days ago Peter mistook Amy's reluctant and timid act toward him as a sign of guilt. But when she squealed as he just grab her hand made Peter realize that Amy didn't feel guilty; she was scared of him. He intends to know the truth. He also intends to learn what actually happened between them a long time ago.

"I actually want to ask you to dine out. But you'll have guests so I guess I'll just dine alone," Peter says, smiling. "It's my own fault that I don't call you in advance. But I think I will be more convincing if I show up in person. After all, you seemed always busy when I called."

Amy indeed intentionally avoid Peter. He has called her several times and she always gave reasons to hang up as soon as possible. But now Amy feels pity to Peter. It occurs to her that he has just come to a new place and maybe has not made a lot of acquaintance with whom he can hang out. "Well, you can come, too, if you want to," Amy says sincerely.

"Really?" Peter asks. "Well the truth is I kinda interested with one of the girls that will be here," he says smiling, knowing perfectly well that Amy will not catch the hint.

"Oh, really?" Amy says, surprised. Well, it is understandable; Penny and Bernadette are attractive girls. Chance is Penny, but Bernadette is also cute and ample, like a girl in shoujo manga, so it could be either of them.

"Ok, then," Amy says, satisfied that she can be a help for Peter, and maybe Penny.

"I'll bring champagne," Peter says and waves good bye. "See you."

"See you," Amy replies.

Penny and Bernadette come at the designated time and they soon chat up what's been going on while Amy lost contact with them (Howard passed out at the trial program for his NASA mission, Raj and Sheldon got an honorable mention for their latest joint paper, Leonard moved his experiment to the next level).

"Guys, I want to apologize first. Today Peter is joining us for dinner," Amy informs the girls. "He said he is interested in one of you. So, Bernadette, if it is you, you should tell him that you're engaged to Howard," Amy adds.

"Whoa! I'm sorry. How can you conclude that?" Penny is very surprised because she was sure that Peter was interested in Amy.

"Well. He dropped by earlier and said that he didn't have companion for dinner. He wanted to ask me, but when learned that I got companies for dinner, which are both of you, he said he would just dine alone. So I invited him. And he said that he was happy because he was interested with one of the girls that would be here," Amy explains.

"Ow," Bernadette speaks. "But, I don't think he meant that he was interested in me or Penny, Amy," she says, giggling.

"Do you think he lied?" Amy asks, confused. It was very clear for her that Peter was interested with either Penny or Bernadette.

"No," Penny answers, but she realizes that it is a good opportunity to get into her plan, so she adds, "anyway, I think he just made excuse because he hasn't known a lot of people and just wanted to hang out with people he was familiar to."

Amy ponders. "Well, it could be. Anyway, you two don't mind, do you?" she asks.

Both Penny and Bernadette assure her that they don't mind at all, both grinning suspiciously. Penny then told Amy that they should do make over before Peter gets there.

"Why? We can chat until Peter gets here and do makeover when he's leave," Amy asks. "In fact, I have prepared snack to light up our chatting." But Penny and Bernadette push her forcedly to her bedroom.

Penny literally tears down Amy's closet to find suitable attire. She then settles with a cute casual sailor moon t-shirt (which Amy says is too girlish and she only wears it to bed) and the most casual skirt she can find (which Amy insist isn't suitable at all for her, more like Bernadette's attire).

"Jaber-jaber-jaber. Just wear them!" Penny forces Amy, glancing to her watch to determine how much time they got before Peter gets to Amy's apartment.

"I think it is best if we do make over to you first," Amy tries to reason. She really doesn't understand why Penny and Bernadette suddenly insist make over on her.

"Amy! Wear! Them! Now!" Bernadette gives Amy her super nanny look and tone. Amy obeys immediately.

When Amy is done changing, Penny pushes her to sit down and starts to work on Amy's make up. Ding dong! The bell rings, signaling Peter's come.

Bernadette understandingly comes out to greet Peter.

"Hi, Peter," she says, smiling.

"Hi, Bernadette," Peter replies.

"Please come in. Penny is helping Amy to get ready," she smiles sweetly.

"Oh, alright," Peter is a little flattered that Amy is getting ready just to have dinner with him. Well, not exactly with only HIM, but still…

Penny and Amy come out not too long and Peter almost drools to see Amy. She is very innocent and cute. Her t-shirt accentuates her ample bossoms. The skirt makes her stockingless legs look just perfect. Peter can tell that Penny is actually a skilled make-up artist since her work with Amy's face and hair is first rate. That's also because Amy is pretty from the start, Peter thinks.

"So how?" Penny asks.

"You are so beautiful, Amy," Peter stands up from the sofa and grabs Amy's hands. He then leans and gives Amy a small kiss on her cheek. Penny and Bernadette almost faint and Amy is so surprised, her face is all red. Peter is the only one who stays cool as if that was the most natural thing to do.

Amy becomes super nervous after Peter kissed her. Penny observes their interaction and realizes that Peter loves to tease Amy and makes Amy nervous. At one moment Peter purposely leans very close to Amy that makes the later jumps and pretends to get more cheesecake. Penny can see Peter's mischievous smile.

Although Penny thinks that is so cute but she can't help to feel that Amy is not just nervous around Peter, she's terrified, scared and feels unsafe. Penny is wondering about what has happened between the two of them.

Penny decides to ask Peter if he can drive her and Bernadette. Peter is obviously still wants to stay at Amy's apartment, but there's absolutely no way he can reject Penny's plea. "Alright," he says, smiling half-heartily. The three of Amy's guests bid adieu to the host as Amy happily escorts them to the door.

"It's been very nice of you, Ames," Peter says, holding Amy's hands. Penny kisses Amy in the cheek before Peter has a chance to kiss Amy again. Both Penny and Bernadette rush Peter to go.

Peter glances towards Amy as Penny and Bernadette literally drag him to leave with them. "What's with you?" Penny rants. "You scared the hell out of Amy. That is not the way to woe a girl, you know. Geez, what are you? Don't tell me you are inexperienced in the field of wooing." Looking at Peter who is like a celebrity, Penny feels guilty just to say those things.

Peter unsuspectedly grins and groggily strokes his hair. "I know. But you see, she was just very cute and innocent. I can't believe she'd still be fidgeting every time I came closer to her. She was still the same Amy I knew in high school. And that brought back memories," he says.

Both Bernadette and Penny's heart thump from looking how boyish looking this total hunk turns. "Yea, right," Penny says. "It's just that Amy is not usually like that. She is a very intelligent, brave and confident girl. It just doesn't suit her."

"Yeah. Remember when Sheldon arranged for her so that she can have coitus with Zack. She confidently came to Zack. Even at the end she lost interest in him," Bernadette adds. Penny nods, gives a yes-you-see-she's-confident-enough look to Peter.

"Whoa! Wait a minute. That's weird," Peter says.

"Yeah. No wonder. Zack was so stupid even I lost interest. Even though he was a total hunk," Penny says, making her peculiar face.

"No. I mean about this guy, Sheldon. Am I wrong to believe that Amy actually has a thing for him?" Peter asks.

"Yea, you can say that," Penny answers. "He's – _was_– Amy's kinda sorta boyfriend." Bernadette nods in agreement.

"So, Amy had an unrequited love?" Peter asks again.

"No… not _per__se_," Penny says. Her face turns confused. "Well, Sheldon is very fond of her. But he is a… very unique human being. You cannot describe Sheldon," Penny explains.

"Try me," Peter challenges.

"We might want to continue this in the car. If we discuss about Sheldon's uniqueness here, we won't get home ever." Bernadette blankly states the rhetoric.

"So, you see. That was the way they were," Penny finishes her comprehensive explanation on Shamy 101 while Peter drives her and Bernadette to Penny's apartment.

"He sounds like Amy, but in a stubborn and annoying way," Peter states.

"Yeah, without emotion. Like a robot," Penny points.

"Nah, I think he is just the contrary. I bet you anything he's actually very emotional and more sensitive than any of you," Peter disagrees.

"Really?" Penny and Bernadette ponder. Well, Peter has a point. They never really think of Sheldon that way. They only think of him as an insensitive human being who doesn't care about feelings and emotions. But when thinking back of Sheldon's actions towards his mom, towards Amy, and towards other members of their small clique, Penny can finally tell that Sheldon is indeed, actually, much more sensitive. But, his sensitivity is only applied to things that concern him, things that bother or have an implication to him.

In a way, he is a selfish brat. But, yet, he is a very sincere person. Penny and the others love Sheldon because he is honest, brave and has a golden heart, in his own way. He is, in another way, a true gentleman.

"Well, I guess you're right," Penny agrees. Bernadette also nods from the back chair.

"So they didn't engage physically?" asks Peter.

"Nope," Penny answers.

"So are they virgins, or what?" Peter asks.

"Mm... I'm pretty sure both of them are virgins," Penny says.

"Wow," Peter sighs. "Well, that really sounds like Amy," he adds. "So you're saying that Amy actually wanted physical relationship, so she dumped Sheldon?"

"Hey, nobody said such thing!" Penny protests. "I don't know what happened between them," she adds, lying smoothly through her teeth. "But they are no longer together. And that brings us to our business. Do you like Amy?"

Peter laughs, "Yes. Is it obvious?"

"Yeah, for us," Penny points to Bernadette and herself. "But I don't think Amy noticed. I think she is scared of you. Did something happen between the two of you? I'm asking this because Amy cannot take care of herself. And I don't want her get hurt."

"Yeah, if you hurt her, I will hunt you down and castrate you. I am a scientist, I handle poisonous object, and Amy handles wild primates, so you'd better pay attention and never hurt Amy," Bernadette speaks with her Howard's mom's tone.

Peter smiles, "I never intend to hurt her. And yeah, there was an unfinished business between me and Amy. And I actually intend to settle it with her. And I don't care if she's still in love with this Sheldon guy or what, but I will ask her out."

"Well, I like your spirit," Bernadette nods in agreement. Penny smiles.

"Yet, they say that you should keep you rival closer than your friends," Penny starts to implement her plan.

Peter laughs again. "Are you suggesting that I spy on Sheldon?" Peter asks.

"Nope," Penny says. "I've got a better idea. What do you say if you make friends with some geek guys?"

"I like geek stuffs," Peter says. "And I can use male companions."

"And you can actually befriend them. They are cool in their own way," says Penny.

"Hey! Howie is really cool," Bernadette protests.

**Penny, Penny little guardian devil, what are you planning? **


	6. Chapter 6

**TBBT is not mine, really. Don't sue me.**

"Hi guys!" Penny and Bernadette arrive in Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. The guys are playing another version of Mystical World of Ka'a.

"Hi!" All of them answers in unison, without bothering to look.

"Listen. I need to ask you a favor," Penny speaks.

Leonard looks up from his cards and says, "Sure. What?"

"Well, you know Peter Carroll, the anchor from Station One?" Penny says.

"Yeah, Sheldon is a fan," says Leonard. "Well, he is obviously better than his predecessor," Sheldon replies.

"Yeah. We happen to be his friends, and now he's kinda here to meet you all," Penny says.

"What?" Leonard asks, totally confused. The other guys are also bewildered. "Hi," Peter greets from behind Penny.

"Wait, where do you guys know him?" Howie asks after Raj whispered the question.

"That is Raj, he has a selective mutism. He cannot speak to girl or when there is girl," Penny explains. Peter nods understandingly and shakes Raj's hand.

"This is Howie, my fiancée," Bernadette introduces Howard to Peter. "Peter is a customer at Cheesecake Factory," Bernadette explains.

"Yes. I'm new in town, so I haven't had any friends I can hang out with. Penny and Bernadette are so nice to introduce me to all of you," Peter says, smiling sincerely. The four geeks watch him with awe.

"Soo, you're Penny's friend?" Leonard asks, sniffing rivalry – the one that he sure can't beat, that is.

"Yes. And also Bernadette's," Peter answers clearly, not wanting any rivalry toward Leonard.

"Alright. Welcome, I'm Leonard" Leonard says cheerfully, shakes Peter's hand. "And this is Sheldon," he adds.

"Hi," Sheldon just waves, clearly doesn't want to shake hand with Peter. But he keeps his hospitality in check.

"Well, he is a germ phobia, and many other phobias," Leonard explains.

"Oh, I understand," Peter says assuringly. "Nice to meet you Sheldon."

"Likewise," Sheldon says.

"Well… I think it will be good for Peter to have male companions. You know, you can bring him to the comic books store, and show him… well, stuffs, you usually do," Penny speaks.

"Are you having trouble finding friends, Peter?" Sheldon asks. One might thinks that he is rude, while on the contrary, he is just plainly straightforward. In fact, that is the very question Leonard, Howard and Raj ask mentally. Why on earth a handsome, athletic hunk like Peter needs two girls to introduce him to geek guys like them?

"Well, in fact, yes. You know, I don't really dig sports, so I don't like hanging out with guys who talk sports all the time," he says. Looking at the disbelieve in the guys' faces, Peter adds, "I do sport, regularly, jogging, swimming, tennis, bowling, but I don't like to talk about them, you know what I mean."

"Oh, sure,"- Howard. "Deffinitely,"- Leonard. Nods erratically – Raj.

"Oh, I see," Sheldon says after pondering for a while.

"Well, we were playing Satanimal version of Mystical World of Ka'a before you came. So, would you join us?" Leonard asks.

"Sure. I got one myself. But, I haven't had the companion to play with it, though," he says.

"Well, Bernadette and I will be in my apartment. Don't forget to pick her, Howard," says Penny. They leave Peter with the guys.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Penny?" Bernadette asks when there are just the two of them. "It feels like lying, when we didn't inform them that Peter is actually Amy's friend."

"It doesn't matter," Penny answers. "Peter is really our friend. We didn't lie; we just didn't give the full disclosure. Besides, do you think Sheldon will be so open if we told them that Peter is actually an old friend who is now attracted to Amy?" she adds.

"Well, no," Bernadette admits.

"Sheldon will have to learn to live in the real world, not always inside the little land of Sheldon," Penny says.

"I guess you're right. But, I really have a bad feeling of this," Bernadette says.

For the next two weeks Peter has become a good friend for the guys. Even Sheldon likes him and thinks he is a worthy companion. Peter enjoys himself very much because he really likes 'geek stuffs', like Penny calls it.

Now he has a better understanding about the nature of every member of his new clique. Sheldon is the shadow leader. He is narcissist and considers himself as the most important member of the group. Yet, he really IS important. The other members of the group seem to give whatever he wants without much resistance. Peter likes Sheldon whatsoever, because like Penny once stated, he is very honest and sincere. But he also considers Sheldon as his rival in love, so he doesn't like him that much.

Leonard is the one Peter likes the most. He is by definition the most normal person, a good person. Howard is the one he can communicate with the most because he doesn't use as much 'confusing phrase and words' as the others. Raj is cool and friendly when the ladies are not around and a little bit Sheldon-ish when drunk. As for Penny and Bernadette, well they are… girls.

Peter goes to Sheldon and Leonard's apartment once in a while to play cards with them. He went twice to the comic books store and got introduced to Stuart. On one Saturday he got to play paintball with the guys (vs Humanity Department not so scientists). He never mentions Amy when hanging out with the guys and knowing Sheldon, Peter guesses that 'Amy' is a taboo word for the group. In fact, he notes that even Penny and Bernadette don't talk about Amy when they hang out with the guys. And he absolutely doesn't want to talk about Sheldon when he is with Amy.

All in all, his staying in Pasadena has been very satisfying and great. But what he loves most about Pasadena is because Amy is here. After three times hanging out with Amy and the girls, Peter now tries to hang out alone with Amy. She opened up and didn't feel too awkward being with him when there were Penny and Bernadette, but now is the time to upgrade.

Peter shows up at Amy's apartment in the second Saturday of his staying in Pasadena. "Oh, Peter," Amy says when she opens the door.

"Hi," Peter greets. "Can I come in?" he says.

"Umm…" Amy plays with her skirt. "Are you alone?" she asks, avoiding eye contact.

Peter has considered that Amy will be back to being awkward with him, but Amy's behavior right now is unacceptable. "Yes," Peter answers. He pushes the door softly but firmly enough to force his way in. he decides to settle whatever happen between he and Amy once for all.

Amy doesn't stand a chance to reject Peter. Peter softly closes the door and walks casually towards Amy. Amy is surprised and so nervous. She unintentionally walks backwards, avoiding Peter. Peter is enraged and annoyed. He then grabs Amy waist and pulls her so close that their hips touch.

"Peter!" Amy protests. Her eyes widened with fear, but she cannot do anything because Peter grabs both of her hands with one of his hand.

"You cannot escape again, Ames," he says. His eyes are filled with rage and lust.

"Peter, please let me go. You're hurting me," Amy almost cries. She is so terrified.

"Not until you tell me what happens," he says.

"What does happen?" Amy asks. She can smell Peter's aftershave, perfume and body's aroma. He is so different with Sheldon, yet so alike. Both will hurt and burn me alive, Amy thinks. But Peter is more irrational. Amy began to believe that Peter is actually attracted to Penny, and it seems that Penny is also attracted to him. So, why - for the love of the deity - does he do this?

"Please stop. You like Penny, don't you?" Amy asks.

"No, I don't," Peter answers.

"Penny likes you," Amy states.

"No, she doesn't," he says. "She knows I'm crazy about you," he adds.

What does it mean? Amy mentally screams. Peter pushes Amy to the couch and gets on top of her. Amy closes her eyes and Peter stops. When she opens her eyes she sees Peter smiles mischievously and slowly bents his head, wanting to kiss Amy.

"Peter, stop!" she yells.

Peter detours his face and whispers to Amy's ear. "Why are you afraid of me?" he asks. "You hurt me a long time ago and now you act like I'm the one who hurt you."

"I-I hurt you?" asks Amy.

"Yes," Peter seduces her, breathing heavily into Amy's sensitive neck. His body weighs on top of Amy's. Amy feels breathless, scared, and helpless. She feels her body responds in a weird manner, yet she cannot feel at ease. She doesn't want Peter, she feels like crying, imagining Sheldon.

Why? Amy thinks. I just need sex, don't I? But why I keep thinking about Sheldon, how I want it to be with him?

Peter's hand travels roguishly. He touches Amy's hair, removing her hair from her face. He can feel his intimate part becomes harder, but he strains himself. Peter needs to clear the problem with Amy, and after that he wants to win her fairly.

Peter opens Amy's shirt's button, revealing her singlet. He smiles, realizing how Amy hasn't changed at all from high school.

"Do you remember the last time we were in this position?" Peter asks, his dark eyes fix to Amy's. So different from Sheldon's blue eyes, Amy thinks.

Amy nods. "At the party in Kaneko Scanlon's mansion," she answers. "You did this to me and you went out of the room. Then three cheerleaders came. They laughed at me, took my picture and mocked me. They said I've been punked and that you had bet with some guys to make out with me. They said you were in the bathroom, vomiting. They force me to take off my bra, because I didn't even need it and took it with them. They said it will be a great memento for you, for making out with the most hideous and stupidest girl in school. And they kicked me out to go home with just my singlet. It was freezing." Amy's chuckles turns to sobs.

She doesn't want to ever think about that night. It was very humiliating and painful. After that incident she was sick because of flu. It turned out that she also got chicken pox and had to absent from school for twoo weeks. After she recovered the chicken pox's blemishes are all over her face and body. She got uglier and she was so embarrassed. The incident never broke out; apparently the girls didn't mean enough to embarrass Amy even more. By that time Peter had got himself a girlfriend, one of the cheerleaders who bullied Amy, Sara. Amy was broken and retraced herself even more.

**Oh my, oh my. Poor Amy is stuck with two Alpha males. Reviewers are greatly appreciated. See you in the next chapter! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven, dear readers. Sincerely hope you'll like it.**

Peter freezes. So that was what happened? He remembers that night clearly as if it was just happened yesterday. He was kissing Amy, they made out in Kaneko's bedroom that he had privately reserved beforehand. He finally got the bravery to ask Amy out. She was so introvert all the time and didn't have any friends. But Peter always knew that she was really nice and kind.

Amy was the typical nerd smart girl. She wore glasses, hides her body in thick layers of clothes and she wasn't particularly pretty. But she always smiled and when she was bullied, she never broke down and cried. She was always helpful to the other students. Peter got to know Amy better when they were paired in biology lab. Even though she was so ahead in the subject, she patiently taught him. She never underestimated him and always treated him as an equal. Peter got an A on that subject, thanks to Amy.

But they kinda came from a different world and only in biology class they had connection. But for the next one year Peter cannot NOT see and watch over Amy. He almost stalked her. He knew that she used to have lunch with the janitor and stopped – though he didn't know why. After that she always ate lunch alone, sometimes under the oak tree or on the bench park. He would pretend to enjoy hanging out with his friends while in reality he watched her from afar.

And at the end of their first semester of the final year, Kaneko Scanlon invited him to her 'after semester' party. She said that he could ask anyone and even promised him to get a 'private time' with his girl in the guest's room.

Peter decided to ask Amy, and never forgot how happy she was. They met at the Scanlons' mansion and had fun. They chatted, and walked in the garden. Amy was so happy and excited. She wore her usual apparel, layered clothes, long skirt and glasses. But for Peter she was the most beautiful girl in the party.

Peter took Amy to the guest's room Kaneko Scanlon had prepared for him. He started to caress her, they kissed, passionately. He remembers how Amy shivered form his touch, her virgin lips, her innocent look – half scared and half excited. He remembers lied her down, unbuttoned her jacket, unbuttoned her shirt and was amused finding she actually wore singlet underneath her shirt.

That time he spotted Joey Gordon and his lots were watching them from a hole in the wall. He was furious and stormed outside. He did say to Amy that he had to call his parents or something. That's because he knew that Amy would be so embarrassed if she had found out that they were being watched. He, however, asked Amy to stay in the room and waited for him.

But when he got back she had gone. He was hurt, aroused, and disappointed. And his stupid teenager pride couldn't take Amy's reject. He despised her and there was Sara. They slept together that night and she became his girlfriend. Amy was absent for two weeks after she got back to school, she got chicken pox blemishes and the kids grew meaner to her. And that time he hated her so much that he didn't stand to defend her.

Never in his wildest nightmare has he considered what had actually happened to Amy that night. Peter is filled with remorse and hatred towards himself. How could he be so blind? He should've realized that Sara was behind that. And the worst part was that he confirmed that he was trying to humiliate Amy by not standing up for her after the incident. They were trapped by Sara's dirty play. No, Amy was trapped, but he was just stupid.

Peter gets up. He helps Amy to sit on the couch. Amy sits and buttons her shirt. She is messy and very soft and vulnerable. Peter strokes Amy's hair. "I'm sorry, Amy. I'm so sorry," he says.

"No, it's ok. It was in the past now. There were many things much worse happened to me. Don't worry," Amy says. She has become more relax now that Peter is no longer on top of her.

"No. Please just hear me out," he says. "I know this will look like I'm trying to defend myself. But, that is not what happened."

And Peter talks to Amy. He tells her everything. He confesses to her the things that he never had a chance to confess; that he likes Amy back then.

"And now that I met you, Amy. I think I've fallen in love again with you," he says shyly.

Amy's face is blushing. "I'm happy," she says eventually. "I believe you. Actually I kinda hoped back then that you were not one of the kids who humiliate me. Now that I know the truth, I think we can be truly friends."

"I kinda want us to be more than just friends. In case you don't get it, I just confessed to you, sweetheart," Peter teases her playfully.

Amy is sunk. "It's no good if we are just friends?" she asks.

"Well, it is definitely better than before," Peter answers. Why Amy wants them to be just friends, he knows exactly who the reason is. But I won't give up on Amy, he mentally notes. "Do you want to be my girlfriend, Amy?" Peter asks.

Peter's heart sunk as Amy looks at him and slowly shakes her head. "I can't," she says.

Peter smiles, "It's him, right? Sheldon?" he asks.

Amy is surprised, but she nods, she thinks that Penny must've told Peter about Sheldon. "Yes," she says.

"I don't want to sound like I vilify my rival, but I don't think he is worth your love, Amy. And for your information, yes, I have met Sheldon and your friends, Leonard, Howard and Raj," Peter says.

Amy is like getting struck by lightning. "What?" she cannot believe her ears.

Peter grins and tells her about his hanging out with the boys. How he intended to spy on Sheldon (I did it because I want to know about my rival). "While he is a unique personality, I don't think he is able to reciprocate the feelings you have for him," Peter reasons. "I won't say this if I think you will be happy with him, Amy. But I truly think you won't. And I'm sure 'tis me who can make you happy."

"I-I don't know," Amy says. "I mean, I'm flattered, really. But I think it is too soon for me to try to relate to other people again. It's been a rather painful experience." She tries to smile, but the smile looks so sad.

Peter reaches Amy's face and holds her chin. "I understand," he says softly. "But you will let me cherish you, kay? You will let me comfort you and make you laugh. I will do anything to win you. I promise."

**I know this chapter is rather weak. But, I think I've cleared the mystery of Amy and Peter's past. Next chapter will be about Penny's mission and its impact to Sheldon Cooper. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Mr. Sheldon Cooper is back in the house! A little present before Christmas. Happy Holiday to you all! Please leave a review, you'll be my Santa.**

"Yeah, alright. I understand," Leonard hangs up the phone and sits down on the couch, sighing disappointedly.

"What's wrong?" Penny asked him.

They are enjoying a rare evening with just the three of them. Well, Penny IS enjoying her dim sum and America's Next Top Model show on tv, while Sheldon is working like a demon in front of his laptop, and Leonard is lumping on the couch beside Penny.

"Leonard, you're in my spot," Sheldon speaks without even turning his head. Leonard rolls his eyes and stands up, walks to the other side of the couch and lumping himself there.

"Peter won't join the Halo night," Leonard answers.

"So? You are fine just the four of you before," Penny states.

"Yeaaa.. But Sheldon won't come, either. You know how he's been acting nowadays. He is working like crazy. He doesn't even lunch with us in the cafeteria or going to the comic books store anymore," Leonard sighs.

Penny eyes Sheldon worriedly. She did realize that Sheldon has somehow changed after his 'breaking up' with Amy. He stopped smiling and worked all the time. He still has dinner with the gang, but he doesn't engage in the conversation. He mostly just sits in his spot and chews whatever it is for dinner. He stopped pestering Leonard about the specification of his meals. He stopped jabbering nonstop about uninteresting factoids – the things that he absolutely finds amusing.

Leonard once talked to Penny. He worried about Sheldon as the later became more and more distant. Leonard even thought to contact Sheldon's mom to report about his behavior. But Penny said no. She thought Sheldon had better man up and move forward, take full responsibility on what he's done and decided.

It is good that Sheldon doesn't grow his usual diversion obsession. If Sheldon started to collect cats like the last time he quarrel with Amy, Leonard would have every reason to call for his mom. But he doesn't. He even becomes almost normal. But Penny can't help to notice that it is even more depressing. He grows thin and his face and eyes grow darker. She mentally notes that every mastermind in the superhero comics start with his condition. As Leonard once stated, Sheldon is one lab accident away from becoming a super villain.

"Sheldon, you should rest," Penny says. It has been one month and Sheldon works like his life depends on it. According to Raj, he has become the most productive member of the faculty. He produces papers like a never ending printer and won some scientific recognition. Well, maybe with his productivity, nobel prize is just around the corner. But if he dies before that, he won't be able to receive it.

"Oh, I rest. I assure you," he answers.

"Sheldon, listen," Penny stands up from her position and walks towards Sheldon. She grabs Sheldon chair and spin it so it faces her and Leonard. "We need to talk."

"Penny, my brain is very familiar with multitasking and I assure you that I am fully capable in communicating with you even when I work," he said, annoyed.

"Well, your brain needs to slow down for a moment. Now you will listen to me carefully. Or, I will tell your mom on you," she threatens.

"What would you tell my mother? I didn't think I did any wrongdoings," he says.

"I will tell her that you are sad a miserable. That will make her flashing here in an instant, won't it? Maybe I will also tell Missy to come," she says.

"That is absurd. I do just fine," Sheldon denies.

"Then why do you stop doing things you enjoy and start to harass yourself and body by working like a sick maniac?" Penny spurts.

"I always works diligently, unlike some people I don't want to mention," Sheldon says, glaring at Penny. "But I assure you that I fully enjoy my work. Ergo, I do thing I enjoy. I cannot see that being contradictory to your argument."

"You didn't stop your playtime for work. And now you do," Penny reasons. Leonard watches as his two best friends argue and decides to stay away from it. He has tried to get Sheldon back together after Amy is no longer being with him, but failed miserably. The thing where Sheldon does not actually act like a maniac made it harder for him to reason with Sheldon or to make a final decision to get help from Mrs. Cooper.

He feels bad to always depend on Sheldon's mother to "straighten" Sheldon. After all, Sheldon IS a grown up.

"Well, now I enjoy work more than play," Sheldon answers stubbornly.

"Nobody will buy that. Admit it, you miss Amy. You feel sad and lonely because Amy is no longer here. Well, that was all you own fault. I will tell you something, Amy was actually very sad because to threw her away like a garbage from your life," Penny says.

Sheldon is silent. The image of Amy being sad pierced his heart like a sharp blade. Why? That was actually my objective, to make Amy sad and sorry. But it actually hurts to think about how it ends up hurting both of us.

"But she's moved on," Penny adds.

Sheldon looks at her questioningly. "Well, you are both wonder on why Peter seemed to be hard to get in touch nowadays, don't you?" Penny asks.

"Yes," Leonard answers.

"I don't care about Peter. Why do you suddenly changing subject?" Sheldon presses.

"It relates," Penny says. "Peter is meeting Amy." There, the missile has launched.

"So?" Sheldon asks. He cannot see why Peter meeting Amy can be the answer two both matters of Amy's moving on and Peter's sudden unavailability.

"Wait, are you saying that they are dating?" Leonard asks.

"No, not per se," Penny admits. "Peter is attracted to Amy. But I figure she doesn't reciprocate the feeling...yet."

"Are you saying that someone like Amy rejected someone like Peter, because of.. what? Someone like Sheldon?" Leonard cannot believe his own theory.

"Well... Yes, you can conclude like that," Penny says. "But, they agree to stay friends and I can imagine how easy it would be for Peter to eventually convince Amy to actually go out with him. They are literally going out together once in a while for a coffee or lunch already."

Leonard looks at his best friend, who stays very silent. "Well, I'm happy for her," Sheldon eventually says, more to himself.

"Are you okay, Sheldon?" Leonard asks.

Sheldon tries to answer, but he stops. For once in his life, Dr. Sheldon Cooper actually can only sighs and shrugs.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Penny asks Leonard. Both of them were kicked out of the apartment because Sheldon 'needed solitude' to finish his work and now are sitting comfortably in Penny's living room.

"I think he needs to face the consequence of his selfishness. If what you told me was true, about why he shun Amy, then let him be," Leonard answers. Leonard pondering before he talks again, "I hate to see Sheldon suffer. I know what it's like to lose someone you care about, someone who you think is your soul mate. But if Sheldon and Amy are not on the same level of their relationship, I guess it can't be helped."

Penny observes her ex-boy friend. Leonard seems sad and it pains her. She knows that there was a part of their story in his words.

"Yeah, I guess," Penny agrees. What Leonard doesn't realize, doesn't know is that Amy and Sheldon are meant for each other. Penny is willing to bet anything that Sheldon actually cares a lot more about Amy. She's even nearly sure that Sheldon actually loves Amy. He is just a stupid stubborn bastard.

"Wanna have some ice cream?" Penny offers her guests.

Sheldon sits in his desk, failing miserably to try to concentrate on his paper. His laptop is left untouched for almost an hour. He guesses that Leonard, Howard and Raj are now playing Halo in Howard's mom's house. Sheldon feels sick. He is cold and dizzy. He decides to call his mother.

"Mary Cooper," Mrs. Cooper's distinctive voice is heard over the line.

"Mom," Sheldon whispers.

"Shelly? How are you? Oh, honey, I miss you," Mary is heard very happy to hear Sheldon's voice. "What a coincidence. I've just wanted to dial your phone. You see, Missy is-"

"Mom, I'm sick. Can you come here? I need you so bad," Sheldon cuts his mother.

"Shelly, what's wrong?" Mary seems so worried.

"Please, mom, just come. Please," Sheldon's voice becomes weaker and he hangs up the phone.

"Leonard Hofstadter," Leonard answers his cell phone. "Oh, halo Mrs. Cooper. What? Oh, no, no. Don't worry about it. Yes, he's actually fine. Yes, I'm sure I can handle this. Amy? Well, you see, she seems a part of the problem, but don't worry.

Oh, congratulations! Yes, I know that you'll be very busy. Yes, I'm sure we can fix the problem before the big day. Okay Mrs. Cooper. Bye!"

"Sheldon's mom?" Penny licks her spoon.

"Yes... Sheldon called her, saying he was very sick and asked her to come look after him. Maybe I'll go check on him," Leonard stands up.

"I'll come with you," Penny says.

"Thank you," Leonard smiles.

"Sheldon?" The lights inside the apartment are off. Leonard and Penny knock on Sheldon's door. "Sheldon?" No answer.

They decide to come in and find Sheldon on the bed. He didn't even change his usual attire into a pajama. Sheldon is just lumping on top of the bed, his body sprawling unmethodically.

Leonard touches his best friend and unexpectedly becomes very worried. Sheldon is really sick. His skin is very hot, almost burning. "I think he really is sick," Leonard informs Penny. He and Penny lift Sheldon's body and fix his sleeping posture.

"He must be very exhausted," Penny says.

"Yeah, he's been working non-stop for one month and now the fatigue takes control," Leonard says.

"Amy?" Sheldon's voice is very weak. His eyes are shut, he must be dreaming.

"Do you think we should call her?" asks Leonard.

Penny ponders. She doesn't think that is a good idea, considering how Amy's feeling still attached to Sheldon. It will be unfair for Amy. But she looks at Sheldon and sees his tortured face as he mumbles her name again and again. She eventually nods, "I'll call her."

"You seem tense. Is something wrong?" Peter asks Amy. They are having dinner at a French restaurant. Amy eventually agrees on dinner after Peter convince her that friends can have dinner together.

"I don't know. I feel something bad is about to happen," Amy sighs. She keeps thinking about Sheldon and get weird feelings. She cannot concentrate on anything Peter says.

"Do you want to go home?" Peter asks. He can tell that Amy is not here, mentally. And he doesn't want her to feel exhausted and annoyed because she thinks he purposely withholding her.

"You don't mind?" Amy asks.

"Of course not," Peter says. "I want you to rest. I think you are exhausted from the preparation for the seminar."

Amy smiles. Peter's heart thumps painfully inside his chest. Oh, Amy, please forget about him and look at me, he says mentally.

Amy's cell phone rings cheerfully. "It's Penny," she says, and picks the call. "Hey, Bestie," she greets. Amy's face grows worried from every word Penny says. "Alright, I'll be there," she says and hangs up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Peter says.

"It's Sheldon. He collapses from the exhaustion of work. It seems that he's been working non-stop for a month. He doesn't eat or sleep well, and now Penny says that he is very sick," Amy says.

Peter looks at Amy. He ponders before eventually speaks, "That has nothing to do with you." He doesn't mean to sound so jealous and cold. But Peter doesn't want Amy to go there just to get hurt again.

Amy realize that Peter is actually right. She might end up getting hurt all over again. Sheldon might not want her to be there. But she can't just sit there and eat her dinner like nothing happen to the man she loves. If by seeing him she would get hurt again, so be it. A woman can take anything for love.

"I-I have to go, Peter. I'm sorry," Amy says.

"Ames," Peter reaches her hand and stops her. "Please let me ask you just one question. Please , just for a moment."

"Alright," Amy stops.

"Is it because what happened to us that you cannot love me?" Peter asks. "I love you, Ames. I really love you. I want to know if I still have a chance."

Amy looks at Peter. She sees his eyes so full of love and warmth. There he is, the man that offers her everything she ever wanted. But she cannot love him, because she's already fallen in love with another man. A man that cannot reciprocate love. A man that cannot even reciprocate lust. But nevertheless the world, deity, destiny, whatever it is, has made Amy so hopelessly in love with that man and made it impossible for her to love another man.

"I think I will never love anyone else other than him, Peter," Amy says eventually. "It's not what happened between us. It's because I love Sheldon. I - I think it's unfair if I let you do nice things to me, Peter." Amy looks up to Peter's eyes and sees a sharp pain crosses his eyes. Yet he smiles and nods.

"Thank you, Ames. I will not come at you as someone who loves you anymore. But I sincerely hope we can stay in touch as friends," he says. "I can at least drive you to Sheldon's apartment," he says.

Penny opens the door for Amy and the later wastes no time and hurry into Sheldon's room. Sheldon is half awake and he is drenching with sweat from the fever.

"Sheldon," Amy gasps, sitting beside him on the bed. Leonard and Penny stand watching.

"Amy?" Sheldon's voice is very weak. His throat must've gotten rusty, too, Amy thinks. "Amy..." he speaks again.

"Shh... Don't speak. Your throat must hurt," she says.

"I'm sorry," Sheldon stubbornly speaks. "Don't.. leave me, Amy. I need you," he speaks.

Amy can tell that Sheldon is in drug. Leonard must've given him a medicine for his fever and sore throat. "Of course not," Amy responds. "I'll be here and help you change into your nice pajama. And I will rub vaporub and sing you soft kitty." Sheldon nods.

Amy opens Sheldon's drenched Green Lantern t-shirt and wipes Sheldon's neck, shoulders, and chest. She involuntarily looks at Sheldon's upper body and can't help to feel weird sensation inside her own body. Sheldon is beautiful. He is more muscular than Amy have thought (Yes, she thought about him A LOT). His upper body is not meek, his biceps even really shaped up.

Amy feels embarrassed to have such a scandalized thought about a man she's suppose to take care of, who is feverish and sick. Gosh, I feel like taking advantage of a limp man, she mentally sighs.

Amy puts Sheldon's pajama and asks Leonard to help with the trousers. Penny says that Sheldon wouldn't mind if Amy takes of his trousers and put the pajama trousers, but Amy is too embarrassed and force Leonard to help her. After she puts the vaporub and sings soft kitty, Sheldon falls asleep.

Amy wakes up early on Penny's sofa. She takes a shower and marches to Sheldon and Leonard's apartment. Amy makes French toast and pours some juice. She wants the breakfast to be ready when Sheldon and Leonard are awake.

Amy hears sounds from Sheldon's room and she knocks. "Who is it?" Sheldon speaks.

"It's Amy," she answers. There is no respond. Amy thinks that Sheldon must've sobered and being back to hate her. She's just about to back off when the door opens.

"Amy?" Sheldon stands in front of Amy. His face is no longer pale and painful like the night before. Amy feels very relieved to see him better. The tension slowly loosen up from her body. Amy has just realized that she misses Sheldon so much and how she held back her feeling and not meeting Sheldon for one month eventually piling up and bursting her heart out.

Amy chuckles and tears built in her eyes. "I'm sorry," she says.

"Amy, don't cry. Amy, I'm sorry. It is really you. Last night was really you. Amy..." Sheldon holds Amy's hand and guide her to the bed. They sit on Sheldon's bed together.

"I just, I miss you," Amy speaks. She eyes Sheldon curiously. He doesn't seem to be angry.

"I miss you, too," Sheldon confesses. "I'm sorry for being selfish and make you angry," he says.

"I wasn't angry," Amy says.

"You wasn't? So why did you stop contacting me? I thought you didn't want to meet me anymore," he says.

"I thought you were the one who didn't want to meet me anymore," Amy says.

Sheldon sighs. "Yes, I believe I have made such an impression," he confesses. "Anyway, I don't think I can handle separating with you like that anymore, Amy Farrah Fowler. And I want to offer my most sincere apology to you. I would like to propose that we restart our relationship back to the point that we are good friends."

"Seconded," Amy says, chuckles. And all the pain has subsided.

**I don't know. I think it was a rather weak chapter. But anyway, that's it! Reviewers are welcome**


	9. Chapter 9

"So, they're back together, huh?" Penny asks Leonard as the two of them watch Amy helps Sheldon entering his research data to his laptop. Leonard agrees with his lovely smirk that makes Penny's heart thumping.

"Hey, Sheldon and Amy, what are you doing for Christmas and New Year?" Penny asks.

Sheldon turns his back to face Penny. "You know I don't celebrate such events," he says. "I can't speak for Amy, but I plan to finish my paper on Gauge-gravity duality." With that he turns his chair back to his laptop.

"I will go to my Aunt Jane's Christmas party. It is a new arrangement my mom force me to do. Otherwise she will pretend to be sick all week. I know that she's pretending, but it still breaks my heart," Amy says.

Penny says casually, "Aren't you expected to bring a date to event like that?"

"Well, yes. My mother hints it boldly. But in the current state I don't have anyone to ask," Amy answers.

"Why don't you ask Sheldon? Isn't he your fake boyfriend?" Penny continues.

"I don't want Sheldon to feel oblige to accompany me. I believe that right now we are still in the process to take our relationship back to the point where we are comfortable with. So, I will be unwise if I put him in a situation where he is not comfortable with," Amy says.

"Well I don't believe that. But anyway, you still have a choice to pick," Penny grins.

"I will be glad to help," Leonard generously offers.

"Not you," Penny hurriedly repels. "You can ask Peter. I'm sure he'll be glad to help," she adds, smiling innocently.

Amy is just about to open her mouth when a more novice voice cuts out. "Well, that will be absurd. Peter is not Amy's fake boyfriend. She cannot just pop up in an event like that and bring him. What will she say about him?" Sheldon speaks agitatedly, his eyes glaring at Penny.

"Certainly she can say that Peter is her new boyfriend. What's wrong about that? It's a fake anyway. You don't want to do it, so let Peter help," Penny defends.

"New boyfriend? What do you think Amy is? A tramp?" Sheldon is furious. "You know, Penny. Not all women can change boyfriend like he were a pair of shoes."

"Wow, chill out, Sheldon. I'm only saying, it will be hard for Amy to go to an event like that alone. Amy's cousin, Vera, that bitch, will bully Amy. And her mom, your aunt Gertrude, will bully your mother. They don't believe at all that Amy has a boyfriend," Penny says.

"It's okay, really," Amy intercedes. "I can live with that," she says.

"But your mother will be so disappointed," Penny looks at Amy with sad puppy eyes. Amy just smiles bitterly.

Sheldon looks at Amy and says, "Leonard can go with her."

"Nope. Can't do," Leonard says. "I have an appointment already."

"That can't be. You've just offered to go with her a moment ago," Sheldon says.

"Yeah. Gotta be a last minute date for Lucy," he says.

"Who's Lucy?" Sheldon asks.

"Some girl I just met. You don't know her," he responds.

"So?" Penny asks cheerfully. "I'm sure Peter-"

"He must have had an appointment to attend to. A man like that," Sheldon cuts before Penny can finish her words.

Amy nods, agrees. She objects to have Peter attend to her need. He's been so nice and it feels very wrong to manipulate someone like that.

"I will accompany you to your Aunt Jane's Christmas party," Sheldon speaks.

"No. You don't have to," Amy rejects.

"I know I don't have to, but I'm sure I have to. The image of you and your mother being bullied by your cousin and her mom gives me a headache," he says.

"Really?" Amy smiles very brightly. She almost looks like a teenage girl who's just got an invitation to the prom from her crush. Even Sheldon is stunned by her innocent and hopeful eyes.

"Y,yes, really," he answers. He groggily turns back to his work.

"Well, so it's tomorrow night," Amy says excitedly. "Oh, I have to go shopping. Penny, can you accompany me?"

"Sure," Penny says.

Amy walks to the door spiritedly. Penny stands up and leans on to Leonard, "So, Lucy is a fake, isn't she?" she asks.

"Yeah, she is," Leonard answers.

"You're a babe," she says and kisses Leonard.

"You are adorable," Penny and Bernadette admire their work on Amy. They spend two hours to do make over for Amy and the result is superb.

"Really?" Amy feels a little trampy over the gown she's wearing. Penny forced her into buying it. It is very adorable, a mermaid cut blue satin embroidered with silver thread. It gives Amy's full figure an advantage. "They won't laugh at me, will they?" she asks, feeling insecure.

"No, they won't. You are beautiful and you bring a handsome boyfriend. Nobody will laugh," Penny assures Amy.

Amy smiles at Penny and Bernadette. She cannot believe it. It is like her dream party. Amy once went with Sheldon to a wedding and he behaved badly, but this time she is sure will be different. She feels that something has changed between them, something has changed about Sheldon.

Three distinctive knocks followed by "Penny, Amy, Bernadette" are heard. "Coming!" Penny shouts cheerfully. She opens the door and stands in awe. Penny knows that Sheldon is dazzling in black suite, and this time he is especially handsome. "You look handsome!" she shrieks.

"Leonard said I must wear this ridiculous suite. Is it really important in a mere event like family gathering?" Sheldon sighs.

"Of course. Both of you are adorable. Amy!" Penny shouts, "your boyfriend is here!"

"I'm technically a fake boyfriend," Sheldon says.

"Yeah, but you don't want Amy's family knows about it. So be nice and play boyfriend well. Just consider this a role playing game," Penny explains.

"I can do a role playing game," Sheldon nods.

"Yes, of course. Are you not Sheldor the wizard?" Penny heats Sheldon up. She learns that Sheldon is actually an easty-to-manipulate person. She recalls the time when he was broken after he was too much into their acting class.

"Yes, I am," Sheldon is heated up.

"Are you ready?" Amy's voice is heard from Penny's behind.

Sheldon nearly swallows his own tongue looking at Amy. She's so cute, like a girl in anime. "Yes, I'm ready. Let's go," Sheldon walks away hurriedly, not noticing a disappointed look on Amy's face.

"Sheldon," Bernadette calls.

"Yes?" Sheldon answers. He turns back at the girls.

"You should wait for Amy," she says.

"Oh, yes, I think I must," Sheldon politely reaches his hand.

"Can I?" Amy brightly smiles.

"I think it is a non-optional convention," he says.

Amy holds Sheldon's hand and walks with him. She turns her head to see Penny and Bernadette smiles happily.

**Actually I planned something a bit longer for this chapter. Originally I wanted to include the scene from the Aunt Jane's party. But I got a writer block, so for now, that's all. Reviewer will be much appreciated **


End file.
